Flies
by theangel1710
Summary: What involves a basic weapon, a Hokage, his daughter, and a very skillful enemy?


**Flies**

**By theangel1710**

* * *

He stood there, his eyes carefully observing his surroundings.

He was _sure_ he saw it.

He'll even swear that he did.

His eyes were not in their normal cheerful blue instead, if you look closely, it seemed a bit darker. His eyes roamed his surroundings, his weapon at the ready.

"Come out, teme! Face me!" he yelled, his voice gradually echoing around him. He growled.

"You coward!" he said, his eyes roaming wildly.

Beside him, his daughter, now a smart genin, was doing just the same. They were in a mission, indeed. They were both out of energy from their fight but their restless opponent seemed to still have lots of it.

"Dad, I think we need the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu in every corner so we can corner him." Uzumaki Minaki, the daughter of the Hokage, whispered to her father, her stance never broken. Naruto's face broke into a proud smile, though his focus stayed on the opponent, who was constantly moving from place to place so fast that they can't even land a hit.

"Right. Minaki, make five clones and order them to guard the west side, and another five to guard the east." he said not using the usual 'Naki-chan' realizing the seriousness of the situation. His daughter nodded putting down her weapon to form the cross seal as Naruto did.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" both whispered simultaneously. There was a soft puff of smoke and revealed five Minakis and another five of Narutos. Both directed them to their respective places, Naruto taking the north and the south, each clone carrying the same weapon as the originals.

"We've got him cornered now. Good job, Minaki!" he said and sure enough he spotted their opponent again.

"There!" he said, pointing east side. He and his daughter moved and swiped their weapons feverishly, trying so hard to hit their opponent. The fight continued on for several minutes and still they had no luck.

This was, by far, the hardest mission the Hokage ever had.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang inside the house. One of Minaki's bunshin who were stationed at the east door, peered outside.

"It's Mom." she said getting the information from the bunshin.

"Alright. We will let her in but we must be very careful. After all, that bastard is not going anywhere. I'll let her in." Naruto moved swiftly and smoothly that only a Hokage can ever achieve of doing. He opened the front door soundlessly as Minaki kept guard in the living room where they had been for the last four hours.

"Come on Sakura-chan! Hurry!" Naruto said, beckoning his wife, who gave him a confused look but never the less obeyed. Once inside the house Naruto shut the door quickly and ordering Minaki's bunshin to stand guard. Naruto led Sakura wordlessly to the living room and handed her one of the weapons. Sakura looked from the weapon Naruto handed her to her husband and daughter who immediately dropped to fighting stance their weapons once again at the ready.

"Uzumaki Sakura, you are hereby assigned on this freaking mission." Naruto snarled out in frustration. Sakura glared at him.

"Naruto, what the hell is going on?" she said, loudly.

"Mom, shhh." said Minaki shushing her mother. Before Sakura could reply, Minaki had already jumped up to the ceiling swiping her weapon.

"We've been at this for four damn hours! We're completely exhausted and that teme hasn't even been injured!" spat Naruto, following the gaze of his daughter and occasionally swiping his weapon, viciously.

**SMACK!**

And there goes the usually perfect shape of Naruto's head build up with a lump.

"Ow…" whined Naruto. "Sakura-chan?" he said, clutching the top of his head.

"Naruto…" she growled resulting Naruto to cower in fear for his life. Minaki who was still on the ceiling had to concentrate heard to prevent herself from falling and rolling on the floor laughing.

"I CAME OUT FROM THE HOSPITAL THINKING OF HOW THE TWO OF YOU WILL WELCOME ME BUT INSTEAD YOU HAD TO RUSH ME UP INSIDE THE HOUSE AND HAND ME A FREAKING FLY SWAT!" Sakura roared. Naruto moved to the far side of the living room pressing his back hard on the wall. Minaki had already lost her focus and was now rolling on floor clutching her sides with laughter.

"But… But Sakura-chan… The damn fly won't leave us alone!" he said folding his knees up to his chest looking childishly at Sakura. "He was so fast we couldn't even land a hit!"

**SMACK!**

And in came another lump on Naruto's head, which only caused Minaki to double up in laughter.

But before Sakura could even speak, the little pest decided to pester Sakura by flying near her ears making a buzzing sound. Sakura shooed it away with a hand and pulled back her fist as Naruto flinched again. But, again, she was interrupted by the same buzzing sound.

"Gah!!" she said in frustration. Naruto jumped up in dignity.

"SEE! I told you he was mercilessly torturing us!" he said trying to follow the annoying pest. Minaki immediately stopped laughing seeing her father frantically swatting the fly.

And so it resulted with another hour of swatting before Sakura finally had enough.

Once she saw the fly land on the dining table, the three of them swatted it full force nearly breaking the dining table. After that, they peered on the table as they slowly removed the swat.

The Uzumakis gasped.

There on the center of the table lay the dead devil finally ridding them of its buzzing sound.

"YES!" both Naruto and Minaki said jumping up and down. Sakura smiled contentedly as she watched her husband and daughter dance in victory before she was pulled in by Naruto.

Several moments passed before all of them sat down on the dining table, of course after Naruto threw the fly in the trash can. Soon when dinner was set which had the usual ramen in it, they all sat down and ate Sakura's dinner.

They were engaged in a humorous conversation as Naruto and Minaki told Sakura how they've put up on the 'fight' against the pest. Sakura couldn't believe that they took the situation seriously.

"Well, you both should have just grabbed the pesticide and sprayed it you know." she said casually. Naruto and Minaki deadpanned. Obviously they hadn't thought of that.

But suddenly both turned to serious faces and even Sakura stopped eating.

There near the far corner of the table stood yet another fly.

Sigh. Here we go again though this time when Sakura grabbed the pesticide she discovered that it was already empty.

"We really need to get rid of those, Sakura-chan." Naruto muttered after another set of hours of ridding the fly.

"Yeah." Sakura said. They had both tucked Minaki in bed who slumped, face first on the bed after the tiring day of killing flies.

Naruto and Sakura headed for their room and, like Minaki, both slumped, face first on the bed.

After finding a better position of sleeping, Naruto and Sakura was about to sleep when Naruto's ears caught a buzzing sound. He made to remove the arm that was around Sakura's waist which he used earlier to press Sakura against him earlier, and waved it above his ear.

For a second, the sound disappeared as Naruto placed it his arm back ready to sleep once again, when Sakura's arm came waving around her ear followed by a sigh.

"Er, Sakura-chan?" he started willing himself to shut his eyes and fall asleep before another round of flies comes in.

"I know Naruto. Remind me to buy another pesticide tomorrow." She said not bothering to swat the annoying fly anymore, both choosing to ignore it.

Moments later, both fell asleep after the instinct of waving their arms over their ears came to their bodies enough to move their arms in simple reflexes.

Oh, how the Uzumakis hated flies.

* * *

Done! R and R please.


End file.
